The Jailbreak Camper
November 8th, 2018 I was on Roblox one day and saw that Jailbreak had a new update (the 2b visits update) when I joined there were of course a lot of police waiting because they knew tons of people would be coming for the update the campers came in to arrest everyone. I wasn't suspicious until I saw a hacker but he wasn't just any type. He was writing private messages to me in the chat and editing everywhere I was making death notes. However I knew it was just some type of troller but to me it was not funny at all.When I asked him why he was making death notes to me he responded "Don't you understand? People like you don't deserve such fun. People like you deserve DEATH!" This was a little creepy but I knew it was probaly a random kid trying to scare me. I replied "We just met in this server. You don't know me at all. How would you know that i'm that type that would so 'deserve death'? I'm just a random guy you met right now and you have nothing you know about me or to ever know about me." I was trying to get him to kinda back off because he was actually pretty annoying and maybe a little creepy but I wasn't going to let a kid ruin my day. I started to just reply to everything he said. Everyone in the chat other than me and him were confused on what was happening because he wasn't always using private chat. I tried to just tell him he isn't fooling me or anyone else but he kept coming up with reasons on why i should be "afraid" of him and be worried but i didn't really care that much because just the way he acted/ his grammar was a 7 yr old. I finally was able to get out of the prison and into the city and he wanted me to fear him that much that he switched to the prisoner team so i couldn't kill him in the game and he could keep talking to me. When he got in my car my only question was "Alright happy? Your in the car now where do you want to go?" He replied with "Take me where we can talk in PRIVATE." I didn't say anything else and just drove because I didn't want him to get into the talk about why he is such a hacker and why I am gonna regret saying anything bad about him. When we got to the secret criminal base he asked me why I wouldn't fear him and I replied "Because you are obviously a troller who is just a kid trying to make me do things and so you can get a reaction out of me" He responded with "Oh you have it all wrong. You really should fear me. I am not the classic kid you think I am." I just said "Can you just stop? I'm just trying to play the new update so stop fooling around." He kept annoying me so i left the game. November 8th, 2018 4:08 Pm. When I got out of the game he chatted me with "Why did you leave? That was a big mistake." Usually this would be creepy but I had remembered sending someone a friend request and thought I must've clicked him by an accident so I wasn't scared by this at all. All i did was press unfriend and him wanting to contact me so much started to message me so I just blocked him. A couple days later I unblocked him and messaged him saying "Now do you see how wasting your time and my time is? You tried so much and I got out of it. What is your next plan?" Then we started messaging each other everyday and it was always me telling him he needs to stop trying to troll me because it isn't going to work and that I knew he was a fake hacker wannabe. At some point he made a new account but I knew it was him because he talked to me about the same exact stuff. At some point he turned into an actually hacker and when I went into a game one day, my computer started lagging badly and he started put messages on the rocks and at this point I shut my computer down and ran a security scan. Results were saying there was a hacker messing around so thats when I decided to shut it down. A couple days later when I logged back on he was gone and everything was normal. Even though I still thought he was fake, I didn't want to talk to him at all or start anything because when that one event occured, I started to thing he wasn't actually fake. I never saw him again and I never know if he will come back. This man's name was "Youmadeyourchoice" It might not have been that exact username but I don't really want it out. Till this day I think he is still on Roblox. If anyone sees him don't tease him. Category:Shock Ending